


Bloody Wonderland

by Eloritia



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: AU, Blood, Crossover, Gore, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloritia/pseuds/Eloritia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L wakes up in the woods with his suspect. Will he be able to survive, remember the one who was lost so long ago? And escape this insane world?</p><p>Light doesn't appear past first chapter, due to... health issues.</p><p>Mature mostly for gore of sort and a little bit of boy on boy action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caterpillar

**Author's Note:**

> Another roleplay done with my friend. DeathlyLover on Fanfiction.  
> Me as B and Light, and her as L and A.  
> Kinda a cross over with Alice in Wonderland... Kinda because I watched a film, and then I was like"Bam! that will work!"  
> I do not own Death Note, or Alice in Wonderland.

It's been... Who knows how long since they awoke in those woods, and so far they couldn't even understand where were they. Not even L's mind could tell the answer on where were they, nor on how they got here. This place even bend feeling of time, making it impossible to even estimate time of the day or how long it was since they had awoken. Even the trees around both men seem unreal sometimes, tall and short, some bend in impossible in real world ways. Though at first it weren't as bad. It was more or less normal, it was a little... Or a lot.. Later when trees started bending, changing colors, grass, flowers, bushes were changing as well. But that as they discovered weren't the border of how insane it can get. Soon..or not soon, the door started appearing in the trees. Small and large, made of metal and wood, plastic, simple or with a beautiful designs on them. And the more L and Light went through those woods, trying to find the way out or to any form of civilization, the more unnatural and unreal the woods looked.

"Ratio-kun, do you smell that?"

There was a light copper scent in the air, along with another strange one, most similar to a smell on a paper making factory. L looked up at the exceptionally tall tree under which detective and his suspect were standing. Something wet hit his forehead and he wiped it off with his palm, actually resulting in smearing it slightly, but mostly wiping off. Blood. It was a drop of blood. Looking up again, he gestured Light to look up as well. There, in the branches, was hanging a dead body. Whoever it was, he was wearing a joker outfit, which L guessed once was bright, but now was losing it color, right in front of their eyes, turning into grey. Also there was an arrow in his heart, with a feathers looking like hearts, and a queen of hearts playing card attached to the shaft. Light look up as well, and from the corner of his eye, L noticed how Light's eyes widened at the sigh.

"What the..."

A few seconds later, they both heard footsteps.

"I have a feeling that we should run..."

"Well let's go by that feeling then. "

Light nodded. L start running to the left, not able to actually tell where the footsteps are coming from, not that he admitted it to the boy who follows him. But nearly as soon as they start running, Light nearly trip on the mushroom which appeared out of nowhere. But that evil little mushroom wasn't the only one. A much much bigger mushrooms started popping up here and there. And a huge, biggest of all mushroom suddenly blocked their path and L and Light are forced to stop and take a few steps back in order to see the top. Footsteps faint, and detective and his suspect are left to stare at the mushroom with a giant blue with a faint tint of green caterpillar, who is smoking... The caterpillar grinned, and L absently wondered since when caterpillars smoke and grin, while caterpillar revealed a set of sharp yellowish teeth. The wooden tube is held and slightly scratched by a defiantly sharp claws.

After taking another deep breath, caterpillar blew a ring of smoke which flew forward L and Light. Light cough slightly into his fist, L just held his breath. One of its clawed hands reach out for Light, causing boy to pale and step back. All while L is now frozen in terror.

"Hnnn... You two are the new ones here... Mmmm..."

Light took another step back, trying to get out of the reach of the caterpillar. But another mushroom popped up and Light tripped, falling down. The hand reached him and grabbed. Claws digging into the sides slightly. Light struggled of course, but that results in claws digging into his sides more. Another hand of the caterpillar reached for the pot and opened the lid. The smell of blood is not in the air. Light screamed, realizing what is going on now, caterpillar smoked humans... L stumbled backwards. There is no way of saving Light now. But there is a way of saving himself. He mumbled an apology as he rushed away from the mushroom, screaming Light and grinning caterpillar. He felt dizzy and guilty. But he had to do that to survive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light will not appear in the future chapters. I hope you liked this though.


	2. Someone known

B wasn't happy this morning. Though in this place it was sometimes hard to decide what time of day it was, but creatures living here knew what time it was, like B now knew it was late morning. And so the reason for his unhappiness was that Hatter took his jam again. Without asking of course. He did that quite often. And pulling his head off didn't help, because he just put it back on and continued grinning at the angry Cheshire Cat. He was here an year already and Hatter didn't seem to go any easier on him. Or more difficult for that matter.

Twitching his cat ears and using tail for balance Beyond jumped to the next branch. Walking to the door in the trunk of the tree and walked through it. For his year here, B got pretty used to the door walking, door location changing. He ran on the branch to its end, jumped down a branch. He heard there were newcomers. And this one seemed like one of them. But where is- B remembered what they were last seen at the Caterpillar's place. Well he was silently wishing heaven to the second guy. A few other branches down, a jump. And Cheshire landed in front of the running person.

"L?"

Due to such sudden drop down, L didn't have any time to react, crashing on him, causing B to nearly fall. For a second he was just panting, trying to regain his breath to speak then pulled back, staring at the purple cat ears and a purple tail, with darker stripes on them.

"Who are you? Are you one of those creatures?"

"Hello~"

"Hello.. Do you happen to have a particular taste for humans as well?"

"And who did he smoke off?"

B tilts his head slightly and shakes it as a no, while L takes a few steps away.

"That caterpillar stuffed my suspect into a pot...suppose I can't suspect him for anything except for being dead now..."

"Glad he didn't do that to you. Why did you end up with him anyways?"

As a return Beyond took a few steps forward.

"What do you mean?"

"Well usually the solders take care of newcomers. But anyways... How about getting out of Caterpillar's part of the forest?"

"He... owns part of the forest?"

It didn't take long for L to understand what he won't survive here without help so he followed B as he turned around and went to one of other trees.

"Not really owns. Just watches. See those mushrooms?"

He opened the door. Connecting it to a place he calls his home here.

"I see...it's his favorite place then. "

L was thinking that he couldn't arrest the caterpillar, sadly. And wondering how he'll explain Light's death if he will make it out alive. Beyond suddenly griped L's hand and pulled him through the door. He actually didn't have a home here, just called this his home, since this was the first place he stayed in since coming to this world.

The place they got to was looking like it was carved into the tree. There was a hammock B managed to hang in the corner, steal some carpets to put on the floor from Hatter, and a couch. Sleeping on the normal bed with his tail was kinda uncomfortable. Beside that there wasn't much stuff in the room.

"What an... exceptionally unique place. Like everything else here. Why was there a man hanging from the tree?"

The door slammed shut behind them and B let go of L's hand. He had to hold his hand in order to make sure he would go where B needs him to, his home.

"Oh, Joker. I guess he got caught."

He shrugs, going farther into the room.

"Joker? Caught by who and why?"

L carefully walked farther into the room as well and then sits down at the couch. And a couple moments later, B laid down on the same couch, taking up the rest of the space. Head to L.

"Queen. Have no idea why though. "

"Is she looking for me as well? Are there not many...newcomers? "

"Nope. I don't think she is. Solders just get newcomers to the town. That's all. Unless they get some special role like I did. "

"Town? Roles? Why am I here?"

"Well I died, or fell in coma... Not sure which one. You...I have no idea. "

"But I didn't die...I.. I don't remember the past few days...it's all very blurry... Then I woke up here with Light."

L said, narrowing his eyes and sounding worried. He wondered if he really was dead. Because now thinking of it, there was a possibility of him being dead. And what Cheshire cat said next didn't help to clear his suspicious.

"I had felt like that too. You could fall into coma..."

"I see.. Why do they take people to the town? What happens when you die here?"

L looked down, locking eyes with B, who was stretching a bit.

"Just so they could add up to our population. Umm.. You die. "

"But I might already be dead. This entire place is confusing. Why do some people have.. Roles?"

Detective was indeed sounding confused.

"Like I know. "

B huffed and snuggled closer to L, giving into his cat side.

"What is your role? Simply being a cat? Did you wake up like that?"

By this time Beyond had already understood what L likes to asks a lot of questions at one time, and not give to much time to answer on them.

"I go around, get news for the Queen, scare people, fight with Hatter over jam, get newcomers to the town, if they for some reason weren't taken by solders. And yes.. They wanted me to wear a different outfit, but I refused completely."

B visibly shuddered at the memory of the clothes he was nearly forced to wear. Really short purple shorts with a wide black belt and cropped top, which as B then said 'this thing is the same as I was going around shirtless and in my underwear.' So after couple arguments he was let to keep the jeans and just change the shirt.

"So you are going to take me to the town? Seems you failed to find us in time... What is caterpillar's job?"

L moves closer curiously, and B slightly grins.

"Nah, I'll keep you. I didn't know it was you. And there were solders after you anyways. He doesn't have any particular job. Mostly news and death sentences."

"You know me?"

L realized what the men beside him seemed familiar, but he still couldn't pin point why.


	3. Memory

B frowned and huffed slightly at such reply from L, then moved away slightly, pressing his cat ears flat against his head. A perfect image of a very upset neko.

"Really?"

L narrowed his eye, examining B.

"Really... Who are you? Give me a hint at least. "

"I tried to burn myself and he doesn't even remember."

Cheshire mumbled annoyed and curled up into the ball, and so he doesn't notice how L froze and tensed.

"BB..." L's eyes widened. "You died..."

Beyond wasn't happy with that answer either and mumbled something angrily in response and curled up father into the ball. L though started to relax and scratched behind B's ears as an apology.

"I didn't recognize you because I wouldn't have guesses... since you're dead."

"That doesn't mean what you can just..."

Though B trailed off and mindlessly leaned into L's touch.

"I didn't forget."

L now scratched behind both ears and he chuckled lightly when B purred just like a cat.

"Why make you like a cat though? To enhance your abilities?"

Beyond tried to glare at L for his chuckle, but failed and not so epically.

"I don't know, they just did."

"What are other creatures here?"

"like me? Or just creatures? Well there is Rabbit, Bunny, Mouse... Then there is annoying Hatter. And a bunch of Queen's solders, along with Queen herself and King. Oh and the twins.."

One of the reasons his glare failed was that he crawled slightly closer as he spoke.

"If the solders see me the'll force me into town? I want to stay with you."

"they won't Actually I they don't even need you there anyways, and you would be free to leave."

B mumbles quietly, he himself isn't sure of it though.

"But if they have a role for me?"

L's gaze travels to Beyond's tail, which from a bystander's point of view would look like he was staring at B's butt.

"They will have to find someone else."

"You can refuse?" One of L's hands casually moves to B's tail." What a... unusual color.."

Former, or not, killer looked annoyed as he swung his tail away from L's hand.

"I can't refuse, nor can you, but I can get into an argument."

"And lose," L hummed slightly as he caught B's tail and stroked it. "What do you think I would become? It seems this place... it changes people."

"And win. I don't want you to change. That would be weird."

There was an attempt from B to free his tail, while at the same time trying to hide the blush which was quickly appearing on his face. Both of which failed, as L grabbed the tail at the very base, where it couldn't move away from him, and slowly slid his hand up, thumb rubbing along the tail. What he didn't know, and what made B unlucky, was that sometimes B's tail was quite sensitive... And this was one of those times, which was proven when B mewled quietly and buried his face in L's shirt.

"You're... sensitive, aren't you?"

L pauses, looking down at B, slightly surprised as B nods.

"I've missed you. Do you want me to stop?"

"You forgotten about me."

"No. Simply did not recognize you."

Though he did remember about B's habit of going away from the question when he was embarrassed, that habit had been forming in Wammy's, so that's probably why L did remember it. So he stopped.

B huffed at that and swung his tail out of L's hand. Though apparently L didn't stop completely, because he returned his hand to the base of the tail, squeezed it and then slid his hand along B's spine, causing Beyond to shiver. L smiled lightly and continued caressing, enjoying how B shivered and purred.

"This is relaxing-watching your reactions."

"I'm kinda a cat after all."

"Hnn... I do like that...more importantly, you're alive.."

As B twitched his ears in annoyance L smiled and leaned down to Beyond's cheek to lick it. B's eyes widened and he froze.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost."

He moved away as L pulled back, holding back a small chuckle at how B wiped his cheek.

"Saliva won't hurt you."

"But that doesn't mean you should lick me."

"You didn't like it?"

L hummed slightly as he moved to lick at B's neck to mainly see if there will be a difference in reaction. Well there defiantly was some when B moved away, blushing lightly again. Thinking what he liked petting more then licking... To somewhat keep B in place L scratched down his back, focusing more on the small of B's back. And was rewarded with another purr from B when he even arched slightly into the touch.

"You like that spot?"

He smiled and rubbed there harder, causing B's tail to wing only slightly. And make B wonder if he should be plainly embarrassed by this or weirded out by what L still didn't stop. L moved his hands to run up and down B's sides gently, careful not to tickle him though, no matter how large temptation to do so was. As a response to that B purred and moved closer, placing his head on L's laps. When L massaged B's sides and moves to his stomach, B grinned.

"I've always liked cats, but would never have one due to constantly moving..."

L was forced to sit normally so B could keep his head in L's lap.

"Well now you won't move anywhere..."

"Most likely true. What is this place called?"

"No one knows... I heard it once was called Wonderland..."

"Interesting. Who is this.. Queen?"

"The creatures who been around before me say that Queen was a little girl when this place was called Wonderland. But then she just stopped appearing in public and it all went downhill from there."

Beyond yawned as L petted his hair.

"How... strange. Who is the king here? Is there prince or princess?"

"Kind didn't exist before, now its some insane person.. Nah.. Or at leas I didn't hear of them."

"Some insane person? What is his name?"

L smiled down at B, who snuggled close.

_'I have to admit what like this he is cute..'_

"King doesn't have a name, he is just... King."

"I see. And Queen is simply Queen?"

"Yes. And I'm Cheshire Cat." Another yawn from B. "But two people don't even have names like that, nor faces, quite literally."

"No faces? They rip them off?" 'And make rugs out of them I bet.' L thought, resisting to shudder at that. "I don't want to lose my face.."

"Well they maybe do have faces, but you will never remember it. It'll just blend into a grey mass. Maybe they do rip them off and sew that weird grey mass on. I don't know the process."

Beyond continued to cuddle against L, causing older raven to wrap his arms around B.

"This place scares me.. I hope Light is in the good place."

B sighed quietly. He wasn't about to tell L that newcomers eaten by Caterpillar had low chance to go to the dark side of the town. But there still was that chance. And dark side of the town... B nearly shuddered thinking of it. Though he does shudder later when L kissed each of his ears. Along with that slight shudder, he mewled, twitching his ears a little.

"That sensitive?"

L moved his hand back to Beyond's tail and pulled it to his lips.

"Thats just today."

He mumbled and pulled his tail away quickly. Even though B's tail always was sensitive, but not like that.

"Why? Are you... in heat or something along those lines?"

"It just happens randomly."

"Hnn... but you are not in heat? I suppose you must be sometimes."

"Maybe."

Beyond curled up into a ball again.

"How do you deal with that? Another Neko I should know of?"

L chuckled, causing B to huff. Unluckily that wasn't true. But he wasn't going to tell him that if he was unfortunate enough he would end up with Hatter, though likely that happened only twice.

"Myself."

"Just yourself? I've heard heat can make you unexpected."

"Why does that bother you..?" B asked after a nod.

"I'm not too sure... I suppose thinking of little B from Wammy's house murdering or having sec bothers me. You'll always be that little B to me, which make such though of you doing such things... disturbing."

In response B huffed slightly from amusement and annoyance at the same time, though then he smiles a bit.

"Apparently cats go into heat for several days unless they mate... isn't the most pleasant thought.."

L sighed and petted B's stomach, gaining another happy purr, which was cut because B yawned again. L rested his chin on B;s shoulder.

"It should end soon.."

"Hm?"

"I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere, I assure you."

L closed his eyes when B sighed quietly and snuggled closer, closing his own eyes.

"I'm tired as well."

He stated, and laid down, pulling smiling B against him. And B would happily have his sleep if not sudden knock on the door.

"B, you have a visitor.. who is at the door possibly?"


	4. Visitor

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"B, you have a visitor..who is at the door possibly?"

B groaned as he got off of L, who tried to go back to sleep and did, possibly because of how intense the day been for him. Lazily B shuffled over to the door and opened it.

"Do you have a watch to track those or something?"

Though before the grinning blonde outside had a chance to reply he shut the door.

Meanwhile outside Hatter, and he was Hatter, stopped grinning and frowned, he was determined to get inside this time.

"I don't have any watches. You know there isn't such thing as time here."

"Then are you just lucky?"

But B huffed and opened the door again. Hatter was grinning once more.

"Possibly. Can I come in?"

"You'd come in either way."

With a sigh B stepped away from the door, letting the blonde in. Though that grin which was on Hatter's face, disappeared as he walked in and noticed L sleeping on the couch.

"Is that.."

It took couple second for B to realize what he asked, he spend long time to separate A and Hatter in his mind.

"Yes.."

"I see.."

A bit his lip, but pushed L out of his mind and turned back to B.

"How is my little kitty-cat doing today? You heat week is coming up quickly as usual~."

And Hatter is back, pulling B closer and his hand gabbed B's chin and lifted his head. He was well aware of the fact that B wanted Hatter and A be separate people. So he did exactly that. B huffed and his tail and ears twitched in annoyance.

"I'm still mad about jam."

"I can return a jar…if you let me use some of it as lube in return…I don't want to wait for you to come to me this time~"

B frowned, glanced at L. And he wasn't sure if him falling asleep was a good or a bad thing. Then he looked back.

"I'll still end up with you anyways."

"Not true. You've only given into the urge to come to me two times…I'll be able to know when you go into heat, its so obvious~ you even stopped in the woods while searching for visitors to relive the need sometimes…so intense you do it on the job."

While B was struggling with the blush and urge to accuse Hatter of spying, the said Hatter chuckled.

"Why don't you just come to me? It's much better when you do..less mess around your house and it relives the need once we're done..or do you enjoy being in hear with nothing but relieving yourself on your mind?"

B bit his lip, glanced over at L, who still was sleeping, then at Hatter and nodded with a small sigh.

"Fine.."

"Good..doesn't it feel better to have me inside you rather than your fingers anyways? You know you love the feeling~"

He pulled B closer and pecked his lips. Which in return cause B to groan quietly, mumble something offensive, but he was sure that Hatter didn't hear it clearly.

"You should just do it once, without comments. To make some difference."

He didn't expect to regret those words that quickly. But he regretted then almost immediately because of the look on Hatter's face.

"Is that what you want? A quick, senseless fuck?"

He let B go.

"Ha- ….A?"

A's eyes widened slightly, and he took off his hat.

"Yes?"

"Sorry…"

B mumbled and looked down. A's eyes softened and he tugged B into his arms tightly.

"B…can we please just be A and B again?"

"I'd like to.."

A smiled when B leaned into the hug.

"You would? It's what I really want.."

A thought that the moment would be a lot better without L in the same room, but that thought went into the background as B hugged him back. But it was brought back by shuffling coming from the couch.

L's eyes cracked open and he sleepily looked around. Slightly frowning when he saw his innocent little B in A's arms. B sighed.

"Hello."

"Hello."

L sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. A hugged B a bit tighter and groaned, his nice moment was ruined. But L just sighed and got up.

"I'm not giving you anymore tests.. so you can stop glaring."

"Very funny L."

"Umm.."

B pressed his cat ears to his head, feeling the tension between those two, it was so obvious that anyone would feel it.

"B, do you have any cake I could eat?"

L asked casually, stuffing his hands into his pockets, while A still glared at him.

"Yes.. There.."

B pointed at the door he relocated.

"Just making doors appear..now normal thing.."

L mumbled as he walked to the door.

"I don't make them appear, only relocate."

B corrected with a sigh, as L disappears behind the door, A's attention is on B again.

"Why is he here?"

"He is the newcomer. I just happened to stumble upon him first."

"I thought there were two..? You hunt them down, not stumble upon them."

News were spreading quickly among creatures of this word.

"Well I didn't hunt them down… Well maybe I kinda did. Though Caterpillar smoked the second one."

"Ouch.., I do feel sorry for both of them about that."

A flinched. they both were aware what he was terrified of that green, smoking thing.

"Yeah.."

In boundaries of B's work he had to contact Caterpillar, so he wasn't scared of him, but quite disliked.

"I still haven't forgiven L yet.."

"I know.."

B mumbled as A kissed him and putted his arms around B's waist, deepening the kiss. Beyond pressed more against him, his cat eyes twitching slightly. A's hands massaged along B's waist and slipped under his pants, causing B to mewl quietly. He pulled back a little to catch his breath, though was given only a few short moments before A's lips were on his again and his tongue in B's mouth again. B squirmed slightly when A's hands were in his boxers, fondling him. He didn't catch the moment he was backed into the wall, but he was thinking how he is supposed to get A's shirt off like this. A's clothes that time wasn't as difficult and fancy as the one he usually wears, but still seemed difficult to get off for B. A pulled away again, grinning as B leaned in.

"You want it off? Move the door so L doesn't walk in on us.."

Panting slightly B nodded, though he wasn't sure if the door moved. Though he did lock it.

"You never did say..if you've started being in heat yet? Not that it would stop me if you're not.."

One of A's hands moved down to B's butt.

"I would kick you out if I wasn't."

B tried to deadpan, but it came out rather pathetic, he buried his face in A's shirt as he picked him up and carried over to the couch.

"You look delicious~"

He whispered in B's ear as he put him on the couch. B mumbled something as he tried to pull off A's shirt. A chuckled lightly and helped him.

"I'm going to make this last..will L be okay there for two hours or so?"

He grind down on B, causing him to mewl and squirm.

"I-I guess so…"

"You are getting erect already.."

He nipped at B's neck and undone his jeans, pulling them down. B hissed in frustration at his speed.

"Relax, B. You can't make me rush as you already know."

"Indeed…"

B mumbled, looking away, then huffed at the slight chuckle which was caused by his striped purple boxers.

"Cute.."

A tugged B's shirt off with his help.

"My eyes are having the most delicious fest right now~"

B leaned up and pecked A's lips.

"Well, I guess it'll last long."

"Of course..you know you like that though."

A slid his hands down B's chest and he arched up into the touch.

"I do~"

B mewled quietly as A started kissing his chest and helped A with his own pants, discovering what it was too hard to take pants off with one hand. Though this time it's B who chuckled. Reason being A's poke dotted and bright green boxers. A huffed.

"And someone was making fun of mine."

"At least I'm not hard from barely any touching.."

"Not my fault."

"When did you start to get excited? When I made out with you or fondled you in your pants?"

A changed the subject and rubbed B through his boxers. B bit hid lip, looking away. Though A knew what he is actually enjoyed that…a lot.

"Somewhere in between…?"

"Mmm…you want fondled again?"

B mumbled something along the lines of agreement causing A to chuckle again and get rid of the last pieces of their clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all the action here, more creepy stuff next. Well...more like only creepy stuff next..>.>


	5. Faceless

It’s been around a month since L got into the Wonderland. And nothing out of ordinary, in B’s perspective at least, didn’t happen. L was quite unhappy about what happened with A for some reason though. However A himself didn’t visit again, went back to being a Hatter and pretending like that never happened, kinda. B guessed because he didn’t want to give him much hope..  
B is laying in the hammock, kinda across it and with his head tilted back over the edge, looking at L. There is a knock on the door, and sighing B gets out of the hammock and over to the door. Though when he opens it, he kinda wishes he didn’t.

“Rabbit?”

The Rabbit is..well a rabbit. Though looks just as distorted as the rest of this place. He…It looks like a stuffed rabbit walking on two legs, which look nearly human, but at the same time far from it. It’s fur is brown and he has a wide grin that looks stitched on. Instead of eyes there are two coal black buttons.   
He hears L shuffling behind him and then feels him standing behind his back. B feels safer with him there. And in the next moment he needs L. Because Rabbit raises his paws, and his never-changing grin seems to grow wider, even if it actually didn’t. There is skin…a face…A’s face. No eyes, but those are quickly found on his other paw.

B feels unsteady and sick.

“Wha- oh no….No. No. No no no no…” 

He shakes his head. Shocked. Horrified. He doesn’t want to believe it. Doesn’t want to acknowledge what was going on. He looks up at the Rabbit. 

“This can’t be real.”

There is a laugh. Hollow and harsh. Rabbit can’t speak, but he doesn’t need to. He can easily place thought in your mind.  
There is a rumor, or not really a rumor, going around that if you scream while Rabbit is looking at you, your life is doomed. And the rest of it, and in the Wonderland its a very very very long time, pretty much eternity, will be full of sorrow and misery. L doesn’t want to know if that is true by B’s example, so he pulls him against him chest and covers his mouth. 

I’ll leave this here.

With that and another laugh it drops both of the items on the floor. And B can’t stop staring at them. His mind is telling him that this can’t be happening. That none of this is real. That no one would do that to A. Defiantly not to him.. But the reality is harsh, and you can’t run from it, not when it’s right in front of you. So he screams. And L makes sure its muffled, so the rabbit doesn’t hear it. He leaves and L quickly closes the door. He himself wants to scream, but knows better. 

B is shaking violently and clinging to L’s arm. Trying to look away, but his eyes keep returning to the ones of the floor. L starts to pull B away, but there is another knock on the door and he has to open it.   
There is A. He doesn’t have a face. There is literally only stretched out skin, but even with that he looks really lost and confused, wanting to say anything or at least to hear.  
B stares at him for a few long moments. And then realization falls down on him, harder than before. Faceless. Thats what they become. But they never ever come into the woods. And he knows, that the Queen herself did it. She let him live long enough to get him here, long enough to let them see what happens to him. He can’t hold himself together anymore and screams and trashes, and cries, trying to get out of L’s arms.   
L lets A in and closes the door.

“Shhhh, B…it’s okay..A is alive…he just..can’t use any sense but feel and simple know where he is and what’s going on..”   
Even though he tries sounding calm, there is a tremble in his voice, showing that he is terrified also. B shakes his head, he wasn’t going to tell L. This is terrifying enough on its own. He takes a few deep breaths, in order to calm down.

“B…that is A, isn’t it?”  
B finally calms down and realizes that he didn’t speak for a few good minutes, he tugs at L’s arm again.

“Right now, yes.” 

L finally pulls his hand away and lets B go. 

“Are you saying he won’t be soon?”

“I don’t know…Just. I’ll find the closest door.”

Even if he really doesn’t want to do this, he knows he has to. B closes his eyes.

“Okay..can we touch him?   
B nods and then opens the door.    
“Closest I could get. Ten minute walk to the town.”

Should be enough time. And he is really glad L isn’t asking questions. He wouldn’t be able to answer them..  
L just nods and takes A’s left hand, and B taking A’s right hand, tugging them both outside. A stumbles a bit as he walks, holding B’s and L’s hands tightly. He seems like a very lost person. Who has not idea where they are and what is going on…though that is probably quite true. After a few minutes A finally falls in step with them, and walks close, leaning against B. His hat has been taken off and L is kinda petting his hair in a soothing manner, A nuzzling into his hand. And B is praying to every god he knows, even if doesn’t really believe in them, that A won’t start turning before the they reach the town.   
They finally reach the town. By that time B had already bit his lip though to fill his mouth with blood, which he swallows before speaking, and he hopes that he won’t break down until getting home. 

“Now what?”

“We have to leave him here.”

B whispers. He tries to not feel anything. Tries to ignore the tugging sharp pain in his chest for the time being. Was this how A felt doing his job? Or was it worse? Was it worse to see the terror on the faces of ones you are about to make faceless, but don’t know them… B guesses that both of those things are terrible.   
L steps back, letting go of A’s hand, at puts the beautiful hat back on. A stumbles a step closer to them, slightly leaning forward, as if sensing that they were going to leave.   
There is a hesitation, and a short debate inside B’s mind before he hugs A tightly, and starts quietly apologizing, and telling him that he just doesn’t want to see him change. The words are mashed together and not really understandable at the end. He feels L hug both of them and feels A hugging them back. And he senses that A wants to cry…

“We l-love you A..”

B hears L say and glances up. He freezes and steps away, pulling L back. There are open pores, they are only small, but will grow quicker now. Red dots on a smooth skin. B saw the final result only ones, and he doesn’t want to see it again… ever…on anyone. 

“We have to go.”

L doesn’t ask questions, and B is glad that he doesn’t. Even if he senses that he really wants to. But B just hold his hand and tugs him away, back to the door, back to the relative safety of his house. He knows he shouldn’t have done it, but he still looks back at A. He just stands there. Some blood already tickling down from the holes. B shudders a bit, and stares at the ground in front of him. He doesn’t realize it at first, but he is on the verge of tears, and more like mental breakdown judging by how he shakes. L holds him close, whispering something along the lines of not to look, and talking at home. B just nods and points at the door home. When they get in, he relocates the door.


	6. The New Hatter

As they get inside L kicked the door shut and B relocated it. B slightly wobbled when L took him to the couch at sat down with him.

“B, what was happening to him?”

B grips his shirt, moving closer and snuggling into him.

“He…Was turning into a monster.”

He mumbles before he breaks down crying again as L holds him close, kissing his head and massaging his back. 

“Shh…it’s okay, you don’t have to say anymore..”

There were some things L did not understand, and probably never will, and even if he could he thought that it would be better if he didn’t. B continued mumbling as he stopped crying after some times, but his mumbling was less than non-understandable. The image of A still stuck in his mind and he is glad that L is blocking his view, because otherwise he would end up looking at A’s face again

“Lay down… I-I’m going to dispose of the face..”

It’s hard for L, but he realized that B won’t be able to do that. B grips his shirt and desperately looks up at him, obviously not wanting to let him go.

“Beyond..it’ll be okay..you still have me. I’m not going anywhere.” 

He leans down a little and pecks his lips. B nods a little and moves closer. They will need a new Hatter soon, but he is quite sure they’ll look for a new comer. Well he hopes at least.

“B, why did this happen?” 

“He…Did something that had upset The Queen.”

He snuggles close to L as he tries to calm down again.

“Don’t think about it..”

In hopes to distract him L kisses B gently. At first B responds, but then quickly pulls back as his mind reminds him of A again. L leans his forehead against B’s.

“I’m here for you.. I’ll do anything to help you.”

“Just don’t leave.”

B whispers.

“Of course…I’ll never leave you.”

“Thank you.”

B hugs him tightly.

“You’re welcome.” 

L smiles a bit.

**TIME JUMP**

**ONE WEEK AFTER A INCIDENT**

B had just returned from another patrol around Caterpillar’s forest. He still tries not to think about A and has nightmares. 

“I’m back!” 

“I-I’m in the bedroom.”

L indeed was sitting on he bed and shaking.

“Huh? Is something wrong? What happened?”

B walked over to the bedroom.

“R-Rabbit…and Mouse came..hey told me solders will come tomorrow and take me away… I’m going to become the new hatter tomorrow..”

B freezes, but then sits beside L and hug him.

“I won’t let them”

“How?”

L hugs him back, more like clings to him though.

“I’m so scared…”

“I… I don’t know yet.” 

B whispers back. In this world they will find them anywhere they go. B thinks that again. In this world. 

“L…we can try to escape.”

“Escape?”

“Yes..I heard a rumor..What there is a door to the real world… I don’t know how that works, but we can try to fin it. It’s somewhere in the castle.”

“Castle? There must be many doors in the castle…do you know your way around the castle?” 

B sighs and shakes his head.

“No… I never been in there. But…Its the only way to get out of here.”

“What does being the hatter mean?”

Going to the castle was risky, so he wanted to know all the options.

“Entertain Queen. And…make newcomers faceless.”

B whispers, thats what A told him. He never bothered to ask about more, even though he was sure there was more. 

“And…possible end up like A.. B, I don’t know how to entertain people and I could never do such a thing to anyone… whats your job?”

“Search for newcomers..give Queen some news…sometimes find people from the caste who decided to escape…rarely.” 

“What happens to those people?”

“They…get tortured..” 

B whispers and looks away.

“By Rabbit and Mouse…”

B nods again, and hugs L tighter to him. 

“We are taking the risks.”


	7. Door

It’s the next day, early morning when they sneak to the castle. B is holding onto L’s hand tightly. L was actually able to take B earlier, kinda got carried away comforting, not that that really matters to either of them at the moment. B is fully focused on opening the gate and making sure there are no one near them. 

Finally gate opens and B tugs L inside with him. 

“I love you..”

L whispers quietly. 

“…love you too.”

B responds and squeezes his hand slightly, pulling him down the hall. Sniffing out the garden, and remembering what he was told about the castle. L running quietly with him. 

“I think we are close…”

“How do you know..?”

“I can feel it.”

B hears footsteps behind them, and rans faster. He can already sense fresh air. While they ran L tries not to think of what will happen if they get caught, but instead his thought are drug back to A… the mad hatter. Apparently he was originally called ‘face ripper’ or ‘face taker’ but…A was so disgusted seeing the faceless heads.. that he would make elegant hats with beautiful veils that covered where the faces should be. People here found it insane..mad..they started calling hims the mad hatter. He didn’t protest.

Finally B pushed one of the doors. Wrong one. He looks back at L, then behind him at the hallway. Torch light. 

“Is there someone chasing us?”

L whispers cautious.

“Possibly…”

He quickly pulls L farther down the hall. 

“you said the garden, right? Are you sure it’s not an indoor garden? How many gardens are there?”

“I was just told it’s some garden inside the castle’s walls….Might be indoor.”

B opens another door. This time it is indeed a garden. 

“Are you sure it’s a door?”

“Yes.”

B nods, that was one thing that everyone said. Door somewhere in the center of some garden in the castle.

“how do they know? And a door of what kind?”

L starts searching around.  


“From stories. Not sure. Some described it as a metal door, some as a simple old wooden one.” 

He sighs and closes the door to the garden behind them. 

“This is our only hope…maybe it’s on the ground? A strange place..hidden.”

B tries not to panic when footsteps stop a little bit down the hall. 

“Maybe..”

Then he starts looking around too.

“Come see this..”

He turns around and walks over to L. Who is standing beside a lion statue with a tiny door in its mouth.

“You have to be joking…”

There is no possible way they could fit.

“Is that it? How do we get in there?”

L looks around. Berries. Of course! Berries!

“Do you think… we have to eat berries?”

“Well that…Possible.”

B nods, it actually would make sense, even if its strange.

“Might as well try it…hold onto the statue in case we do shrink. “

L puts one hand onto the mouth of the lion and picks a purple berry. Would be bad if this isn’t the right one. B nods and takes the same one too, then hold onto the statue. They count to three and eat them. For a few moments nothing happens. And then he realizes that he is standing on the statue…

“We…really shrunk.”

“L!”

For a moment L didn’t realize where that was coming from, but then he noticed a hand on the edge. Apparently B fell off. L ran to the edge and grabbed his arm with one hand, other grabbing lion’s tooth so he doesn’t fall also. B pushed the stone with his legs, attempting to climb up. After nearly falling again he finally climbs up and L drags him away from the edge, hugging him tightly.

“You scared me…”

“I scared myself.”

B mumbled as he holds onto L.

“Let’s get out of here..”

L tugs B up and over to the door. It’s actually copper.

B bites his lip as L opens the door. His minds trying to suggest what will happen once they get out. L is probably in the coma, and so he’ll just wake up most likely. But his body is far gone, and if it’s not gone, than its in the casket…and he’ll probably die again before L convinced people to dig him up. 

Behind the door is darkness. It’s a long mirror hallway with complete darkness starting somewhere three feet ahead. L holds his hand tightly.

“Ready, love? We maybe never see each other again…”

“I know..”

“I love you.”

“I love you too..”

L takes a deep breath before stepping into the hall and tugging B behind him. B keeps as close as possible to L. After nine steps the door slams shut behind them and he feels something tugging him to the left, opposite to L. Then he realizes that L is dragged too. Away from him.

“B!”

Panic starts to rise in both of them, but they grip onto each other for dear life. L feels something crawling up his arm, trying to rip it off B’s.

“I-It has my arm! Don’t let go!”

B managed to grab L higher up his arm and pull him close enough to hug him, clinging to him. But that something suddenly grabs both of his arms, tugging them back and behind his back.

“I-I can never forget you! I’ll always…always love you..”

“I-“

Before B can finish, these things finally rip his arms off L and drag him away. The last thing he hears from L is a promise to find him. The last thing he thinks is what if he will be dead when L wakes up? He feels pain and hears screams, it takes him a moment to realize that they are his. Then he blacks-out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are about three more chapters left. So I'd like to hear what you think.


	8. Awakening

**B’s POV**

 

The first thing I hear when I regain my conscious is beeping. To stay safe I don’t open my eyes yet. Wondering where I am. Defiantly not underground at least. Which by itself is great, at least I won’t die anytime soon. I shift only slightly, to regain feelings in my body. There is a needle in my arm and I’m defiantly laying on the bed. Hospital possibly? How? I’ll figure that out later. 

When I finally do open my eyes my suspicions prove correct. I’m in the hospital. I carefully move my hand up and feel my head for cat ears. But of course they are not there. I probably wouldn’t be here if I still had them. I sigh and then notice another thing, since I ruffled my hair back and its not in front of my eyes I see that its now blonde. Seems like I returned like I actually look…Though the world still tinted red, which means that I probably still have my shinigami eyes. Great..

I put my arm down and tilt my head to find any writing to find at least remotely where I am. Luckily enough there is a clipboard on the table along with some magazines. English. Good. I carefully sit up and look at the clipboard. London. Even better. L is probably in Winchester. Wammy’s people would want his body close by. Alive or dead. 

I quickly lay back down when I hear footsteps and pretend that I just woke up. Doctors come in and after endless questions I see nurse write down that i have Amnesia. And on my question on how soon I can leave, they said that I can not leave any time soon for sue, because of how long I had been in coma and my “amnesia”. Plus the fact that no one related to me was found and they’ll have to do a bunch of paperwork to get me out. But I don’t think I have time to stay in here! 

 

**L’s POV**

I feel very tired in the dark. But not normal tired. Like tired from being tired. Like when you sleep and are tired of the sleep itself.

When I awake I realize that I’m in what looks like a above ground tomb…very expensive looking. They could’ve think I’m dead…not for too long though.. But did I come back to live? Maybe I really was dead.. I sit up carefully and look around, Watari’s body is next to mine.. Dead.

I get off the padded bench where I laid and walk over to Watari’s body.

“I’m so sorry…rest in peace..hopefully not in wonderland..”

After than I walk to the double doors. It’s day judging by the light shining through the bars. The doors have gold designs on them. My successors are to thank for the royal looking tomb I suppose.. I push the double doors open. Luckily this is the graveyard behind Wammy’s. It’s in the woods, not too far from Wammy’s itself. A short walk and I’ll be there. 

I start walking, thinking of what to do once I get there. I leave the doors open. So anyone who knew me will know I’m alive now.. because who would steal a unknown body? 

Speaking of unknown bodies…B..Where is B? 

My mind focuses on finding B.

I get to Wammy’s in about half an hour, mostly because I wear out quickly, I guess because of the time I spend motionless. 

The doors are unlocked and I easily walk in. Roger is doing a poor job. Even with the Wammy’s territory fenced and all. 

The kids don’t recognize me. Of course. New kids. However it doesn’t take too long for the news about ‘the strange man in the doorway’ to spread. And quite panicked Roger comes out and leads me into the medical wing to check what happened. 


	9. Chapter 9

It’s been two months and L finally found the hospital B was kept in. A mental hospital. From what he heard B refused to talk at some parts and they put him under hypnosis and then he told about Wonderland. So they put him into the mental hospital. 

L walked into the building, going to the registration desk and showing his false police badge Near made him, the boy was young, but very good as L, especially so while working with Mello.  B was kept on level ten. Where  they kept the most insane, their little secrets were hidden up there too. 

The woman at the desk checks some lists on the computer and then calls a nurse to led L upstairs. After awhile L finally is in front of the door. Nurse knocks and cracks the door open.

“Y-you have a visitor..”

She quickly runs off though, telling L to be careful. 

B is in the middle of the room, straight jacket on him, and a weird looking hat thing on his head. Eyes staring blankly at the floor. 

Former detective walks in and walks over to B.  
“You have a tendency to end up here…” 

That’s when B looks up and his eyes focus on L. They change from blank to a range of emotions. 

“You did find me.”

He smiles widely.

“You doubted me? I can simply leave if you want…”

B huffed.  
“I didn’t.”

Though B’s tail was waving back and forth behind him, more like a puppy’s than cats.

“They are back… it’s true then, the rumors of ‘purple cat boy’ in this mental hospital.”

“They tried to cover the tail, but then decided that it ‘isn’t dangerous’ and covered only ears.”

“Ears are dangerous? They’re adorable.”

L carefully takes the hat off.

“Better?”

“A lot! They sad I can hear something what I’m not supposed to.”

B moved his ears a bit, they were hurting a little. And the purred happily when L stroked them.

“That’s stupid. Your ears are sensitive, it must have really hurt to have them muffled. Stupid people.”

L then started undoing his straight jacked.

“You’re escaping.”

“You are taking me with you?”

B smiled, getting off the chair and hugging L as soon as he could do that. 

“Yes. There will be a tarp shred out by my successors in the alley…we will jump out the window and land on that.”

“Couldn’t you just take me out he here with some legal matter?”

“I’m afraid not..this is far more exciting than paperwork. I hate paperwork.” 

B chuckled a little as L picked him up.   
“well I guess it will work.”

Cat boy help onto L tightly. There were sirens already going off. So they indeed did have cameras in the cell. L ran down the hall, then to the window at the end. It was open for some reason. He tossed B out and jumped out after him. 

Thanks to B being half cat probably he fell on his feet, but fell over once L landed beside him. 

“Phase two.”

The material is dropped and Near, Mello, and Matt hurry to the car, grabbing the sheets once L grabs B and drags him to the car too. 

“Hurry.”

B tried to ran as fast as he could, but his muscles never actually had a chance to recover, and were refusing to work normally. So L has to pick him up again and carry him into the car. Placing B on the back seat and getting in with him. The car takes off as soon as the door is shut. 

B snuggled closer to L, looking at the three kids in the car. They were any older than 14 for sure. 

“Thank you.”

Mello reached over and poked B’s ears.  
“Just like in L’s story…woah..”

L chuckled a little at the look on B’s face then and how his ears twitched. Mello then starts petting them and scratching behind the ears gently. Looking very amused. Matt moved over and joint him. After a few moments B relaxed and started purring quietly.

“What a delightful sounds BB makes…”

Near mumbled, looking very curious as well, then crawled into B’s lap and cuddled him, it seemed like he really enjoyed the purring.  L started stroking B’s tail again. B looked quite shocked at what was going on. Though he didn’t try to move away. L smiled and leaned down a little, pecking B’s lips, no one in the car would care anyways and it helped B calm down again and he leaned on L. 

“Where are we going?”  
“Wammy’s house.. is that okay?” 

L was quite worked it would remind B of A. Though B nodded.

“Yes..it’s fine..”

But L noticed how B’s eyes stopped on Mello’s blonde head.

“B…he’s dead..it isn’t A anymore, remember? A is somewhere better than earth or Wonderland..”

L whispered so only B would hear. 

“I hope so.”

B muttered back.

“I know so.”

L smiled comfortingly at him. B only sighed and closed his eyes.

 

**Quite a few hours later**

The car pulled into Wammy’s driveway and L shaken B a little to wake him up. Then helped him out of the car.

“It’s so good to be back..”

B smiled a little and nodded, holding L’s hand.

“Missed this place? I have.”

“Kinda.” 

Wammy’s went through quite a lot of changes since the first generation. 

“Do you want to get some sleep? It’s been a long day..”

L let go of B’s hand, only to put his arm around his waist, B leaned on him slightly and nodded.

“That would be nice.”

B let out a noise of protest when he was picked up again, but didn’t try to get off and just nuzzles L’s neck and held onto him. L carried him into his room, planning to simply share a room.

“I love you..”

He whispered, B leaned up and pecked his cheek smiling.   
“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nearly the end. two more chapters I think..


	10. Chapter 10

It’s been a few months since B was brought back to Wammy’s. He had pretty much completely recovered from everything. And when Roger came in to pretty much ruin it, he was laying on the couch, cuddling with L.

“L, there’s..something you should see..” B’s ears twitch a little to hear better, but other than that he doesn’t move off L, or at all.

“I believe it’s A.”

“He’s…here?” B sat up quickly. “What? Where?”

“His old room. A maid walked in to clean and-“ Before Roger finishes, L already on his feet, tugging B with him out of the room.

“I must see this for myself at once. “

“Of course..” B nodded and quickly followed L. Opening the door to that room.

B froze as he looked into the room. The child was sitting his back to them. Looking about 10 or younger even..looking like a young A from behind.

“A…A..? Is that really you..?” L walked to A slowly. B held onto L’s sleeve, ready to follow him, but freezes as the child turns to look at them. Beyond tugged on L’s sleeve before letting go and stepping back.

“L…G-get back.” There was no face. What was there was horrifying. Skin with holes and blood dripping from them. The child…child?…He…it..jumped up and ran forwards L. Hugging him.

“But..” L stepped back a little. But looked down at A? and stroked his cheek.

“Your face…it’s back..” Then it hit B…L didn’t see it. L didn’t see the blood smearing on the child’s cheek. He didn’t see the holes…he just didn’t see it. The child chuckled quietly.

“B? Is something wrong?” A nuzzled into L’s white shirt, surprisingly not staining it. L smiled a little. B stepped back, out of the room. Shaking his head a little. It was unfair. He just managed to get over it.. L sighed a little and let go of A.

“It’s good to see you..make yourself at home.” He then walked to B, closing the door. B was pretty sure he was hallucinating.. but then..it was so real.. Formerkiller grabbed L’s hand and pulled him away from that room.

“What did you s-see?”

“I saw A…but as a child. What did you see? You seem very disturbed by this.”

“I saw a child without a face..” He whispered.

“B..is that really A? He kinda acts like him too…Or is it the monster?”

L pulled B to him, letting B hug him tightly and burry his face in L’s chest.

“I…I don’t know.. I just know what I saw.”

“This is horrifying..do you have any clue what that this is?” L hoped it was A, he had a fleating thought of it being just Bs hallucination, but highly doubted it.

“That thing is something left after A.”

“What do you mean?”

“There is no more A.””

“I see..so that thing-“B looked up to meet L’s eyes at that moment and nodded a little at L’s next words.”-Not A. It’s a monster.”

“I don’t know why danger he holds here.”

After a few moments L finally answered. “We have to fake his death, and get him away…Should we out him out of his misery?”

“Can we talk in more private place?” B felt like he was being watched. This was absurd..he was being paranoid? L nodded, tugging him back to their room. B relaxed a little after the door closed behind them.

“My thought is what that kid isn’t A..But…might not be a monster either. I mean monsters from wonderland…I didn’t hear of them getting into real world.”

“You mean to say it has no soul in it? Or that another person is occupying the body?” L locked the door.

“something like that.”

“We could send him back to Wonder Land?”

“If that can work..” B wasn’t sure about that.“What if he just comes back?”

“That …Is a possibility. “

“Seal the way back? No..we have to kill him.”

“A kid…”

“He isn’t a kid.”

B sighed a little and nodded, hugging L again. 


	11. Chapter 11

****It’s later in the week, when everything was talked out and it was clear that it really wasn’t a kid anymore. There were little things he did which made it clear. Little nearly unnoticeable for people who were clueless of Wonderland things.  
L was holding B’s hand as they walked to A’s room. Most of the house was on a field trip. Only ‘newcomers’ were in the house. The camera for the hall was on loop.  
“It’ll be okay, B..” 

“I hope so.”

They reach the door and B opens it slowly. They decided on choking. Mostly because stabbing will give the thing some time to maybe do something, and poison ..they weren’t sure it would work. 

‘A’ was sleeping in his bed peacefully. B cringed looking at him. It was still horrifying for him. But he absently wonders what will happen when they do oil him. He thinks that wonderland changes people. Because otherwise L would never agree to such thing. 

They walk over to the small monster, L gazing at the small mark on it’s wrist. Only him and B can see it. B pulled out the rope and sighed a little, L will hold him down. He climbs over above ‘A’s’ head and L sits down, hovering his hands over the kid’s chest. The rope goes around A’s throat and B pulls. He wakes up and starts struggling, then goes limp for a few moments. Suddenly B loosens the rope. He sees the kid’s face. And actual human face. Kid groaned. 

“B? What?” 

L looks a bit confused. Beyond holds onto the rope for a bit more time, letting the kid take small breaths. He sees panic and terror, and he himself is quite panicked actually. But A’s eyes are a bit foggy, as if he doesn’t actually realize what is going on. B glances down at the kid’s wrist, noticing a quickly fading mark. Then he takes the rope off. And the mark is gone. Kid’s eyes are now not foggy and he looks more confused.

“L…I-I can see his face.” B mutters, looking up at L.”That thing…it’s gone.” 

L still has his hands on A’s chest, pressing him down a little.

“A trick..? B.what do we do now? If we let him live, he might tell of attempted murder..but..is this really A now?”

B shakes his head with a sigh.

“No. Not A. That just doesn’t happen like that.”

“But face..and the mark…can monsters be defeated by the original owner?”

“I never heard of that happening. But that doesn’t mean it can’t happen.”

The kid finally speaks up.

“What is going on? Why are you two here?” 

Beyond and L looks down at him. 

“He doesn’t know.” B relaxes.“Let him go.”

L sighs and lets go. 

“A, what do you know about Wonderland?”

He shakes his head.

“I’m H. Wonderland?”

L nods a little. 

“Nothing.”

“Mad Hatter?”

“Nothing! What are you even talking about!?”

 H seems to panic again. B gets off the bed.

“Fine. You do recognize us?”

“Maybe?”

“Yes or no? Who..are we?”

L looks quite frustrated, H does look confused and a bit panicked.

“As far as I know you are L..and you are B?”

In B’s opinion this was turning pointless. 

“B, would you care to talk? In the hall?”

This room has no escape out, L made sure of that. B nods and walks out. H curls up in the corner of the bed. 

“What just happened?” L asks once they are out. 

“I’m not sure. But I have a feeling that we got rid of the monster.”

“And now child A is here. With no memory, and I guess only thing left of A is the looks?” 

B shrugs and nods. 

“It looks lilt that.”

“He is going to tell about out attempt at some point.”

“I don’t think he realizes what just happened actually.”

“What do you mean?”

“He didn’t seem to be scared. More confused. Panicked, but not like scared in the sense that we can kill him.”

“But if he does know. If you were a kid, wouldn’t you tell?”

“No. I would try to get revenge.” 

“He’s only like ten, or something like that. He’s too young for that.” 

“Sure..” B muttered, not commenting with what he did at that age.

“Not to mention it’s still kinda A. He’s too…innocent. Made beautiful hats for faceless so they weren’t as scary looking..” 

“That A is dead.” B cuts him off. “ That isn’t A. Isn’t a monster too, but isn’t Artemis either.” He states.

“Then..we need to make sure he doesn’t tell and let that be the end of it.”

“How we do that?”

“Bride? Blackmail? Explain to him?”

“He is ten." B sighs. “Explain? But he’d think we are insane..Even with my look.”

“Yes..it will take too long.. Is that what you want to do?”

H climbed under the bed while they were out. So it took some time to get him out of there too. And then about an hour of explaining it so he didn’t think they were insane. It seemed that he finally understood it. Though it was quite obvious that he was a bit scared of L, and sat a bit closer to B.

“So you understand now, H?”

“I guess.” He nods. 

“You won’t tell about this?”

He quickly shakes his head quickly. 

“I won’t.”

“Good. Do you know who L is?”

He nods very slowly. 

“Good. Then you know your words could be easily overruled. Welcome to Wammy’s house.”

B thinks that this is the worst way someone could get into Wammy’s and be greeted here. 

“You are scaring him.”Beyond mutters, tugging on L’s sleeve. 

“I am? I’m sorry. Just a lot of things happened. I apologize, H.”

He nods a little. “I’ll get over it."


End file.
